In Darkness There Is No Pain
by Eartha
Summary: Since the beginning of time the forces of light and darkness have fought for prevalence, the original warriors defeated eachother long ago leaving the world at a standstill. From the tears of the lost, two were born, the battles would begin again...
1. Die in Peace, Live in Chaos

In Darkness There Is No Pain...  
Chapter 1  
By: Eartha

In Darkness there is no pain, no war, no fear. There is only peace and order.

She was an angel of the darkness, created to bring the world to rest forever.

A woman, created from the night, soared across the heavens. Her wings, black as midnight beneath a moonless gaze, shunned the light and froze the air. This was to be her final mission, her final duty. She would purify the world, bring it back to its original state where all was the same: a simple, dense mass. That was how it was meant to be. The world had become too wild.

She would simplify things.

In Light there is no sleep, no respite. This is only chaos and life.

He was a demon of the light, created to keep the world teeming with confusion, contrast, chaos...life.

A man, brighter than the reflection of the sun on newly fallen snow, sharpened his blade creating tiny sparks of light. His presence chased away the coming darkness, but she, the angel of darkness, would not flee so quickly. He waited in silence. It was his duty, his final duty to stop the darkness from ending the chaos he had so skillfully created.

This would be their last battle together. Since the beginning of the earth, they had fought. Skirmishes daily won and lost. His latest defeat steeled his nerves.

Yes, this would be his final battle... and he would prevail.

They clashed in the sky, two opposite forces great in power. For forty cycles the nights were light and the days were dark.

They fought, and on the last day they stood face to face...the darkness and light grayed with fatigue. They were even. In a last effort, the Light forced his saber of life into the torso of the darkness. As her dark blood ran cold against his heated skin, she took her dark arrow and pierced his heart.

The two lay in a gray embrace. Their auras mixed, their blood tainted.

When the Light realized he would fall into darkness, he asked one question of his enemy,  
"Tell me Darkness, what is your given name?"

A bitter laugh escaped her lips, as she too realized the sword of life would take away her darkness and lead her into the light.  
"Kikyo, my name is Kikyo. What is yours white soldier?"

"Sesshomaru"

A bitter smile graced his vibrant lips as dark blood ran from his mouth,

"May you live in chaos Kikyo."

"May you die in peace Sesshomaro."

The skies lightened as two cries rang through the air...

Author Note: Okay, this chappie was a prequel to the real story. It's really about Inuyasha and Kagome. If you think I should continue, please tell me.

Love ya all.

Eartha

Edited 8/9/04


	2. Unbalanced

Sorry, forgot the disclaimer: Don't own, never will, but can dream.  
  
In Darkness There is No Pain

Chapter 2

By: Eartha  
  
A man appeared before the carnage, an amused smiling gracing his lips. His toys had failed him. He had expected one to prevail, but instead both lay defeated at his feet. Rasping breaths could be heard from the angel, his greatest creation. Carefully he knelt down beside the woman, leaving no chance to dirty his clothes with her blood.  
  
"Ah Kikyo, what am I to do with you?"

A whimper escaped dry lips as she looked into the eyes of her creator.  
  
"I ::cough:: failed you, master." She whispered, expecting her due punishment. Instead, he gently petted her blood matted hair.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Kikyo," he soothed. "You both served your purpose."

Furrowed eyebrows contorted her face as she processed his words.

"Both?" she mouthed.  
  
A sinister grin gave her his reply, "Why of course, my toys always do. Now, release your soul. I shall give it another purpose."  
  
"_No,_" she gently breathed, tears pricking her eyes.

Now she understood. They had been used.

For centuries, millennia... they both had been used.

He had never seen her cry. Indeed, she should not be able to.  
  
"Do not defy me!" he raged, grasping her by her neck. She coughed, vainly struggling, but he would not release her.

Suddenly, she stilled.  
  
"You will not have my soul. I will not allow it. Never again will you control me. Never again Naraku!" Her voice rose with each successive word. Rage soon overtook her mind.

"No! NEVER AGAIN," she screamed. An unimaginable amount of energy escaped her frail body, grabbing at the evil force in front of her.

Nevertheless, Naraku stood his ground.

She was too weak.  
  
"Kukuku, you dare to believe you can defeat me?! NEV-," surprise entered his eyes as he turned around, facing a shimmering image of his former toy, the demon of light.

Outpouring from his soul, the Demon gave his remaining energy to the fading Darkness. Together, the powers mixed and grew.

Naraku could not hold.

In a flash of Light and Dark, the man disappeared.

Slowly, Kikyo crawled to the image of Sesshomaru, a bitter smile again gracing her features.

"I cannot keep him alone. Will you help me?"

A gentle nod and the demon turned into light. Half entered the body of the angel while the other half stayed behind.

As the light entered, the angel's eyes became blank. A single tear shimmering with light, darkness, and evil formed and fell, resting in a perfect marble-sized shape on the ground.

Resolutely, her body took one last breath and exhaled the remainder of her soul.

A ball of darkness raced to the light. Both disappeared.  
  
But the ball remained incomplete, malformed, unbalanced.

Light and Dark.

But no good to counteract the evil....  
  
AN: So what do you guys think? Interesting yet? Thanks so much to Sailor Shippo, Miruku-chan, SoudesukaShurikens, gymchick1111, and Ichimu for reading my story and reviewing. I hope you guys like this chapter. Oh, I have absolutely no idea who the "good" person is going to be. So e-mail with suggestions if you want another chapter. K, ja ne.

Edited 8/9/04


	3. The Rape of Innocence

Disclaimer: The only things I own are my own strange ideas and sadly, those probably are not all mine either. I've read way too many sci-fi and fantasy stories to tell the difference between what is mine and what is someone else's. Oh well. I promise you, I'm not getting any money from this, so you can't really sue me, can you? So nah! ::sticks out tongue:: Men in black suits glare at Eartha, malicious grins implying lawsuits. "oh dear!" Well, gotta run!! Hehe. 

In Darkness There Is No Pain…

Chapter 3: The Rape of Innocence

By: Eartha

A young girl approached the glowing jewel. At first glance, one would believe her to be an average village girl, but that notion would be quickly dispelled with one glance into her eyes. They were a vibrant green, like newly formed blades of grass on a spring morn. Curiously, she knelt down to stare at the beauty that lay before her.

 She was young, she was foolish, she was idealistic. She was the world, the natural beginning, the innate good within all things. The Ultimate Being had created her first. She was the innocence of the world, the untainted beauty. However, Ultimate Beings, like most thinking things, grow tired of perfect. And so, Naraku, evil, was formed. Being the innocent that she was, she had created many things for him. The Light and the Darkness were only one of many. She had created baboons, snakes, spiders, and illnesses of all sorts to please him. 

 Looking at the perfectly formed marble, she seemed to be deliberating something of the utmost importance. Finally making her decision, she grinned broadly, unknowingly reaching for the unbalanced spirits that lay within. One thought only went through her innocent mind, "Naraku-sama will be happy that Terra-chan brought him such a pretty stone!" 

 The moment she touched the sparkling jewel, swirling mists of power surrounded her, tearing at her very being. Wide green eyes dulled to slitted brown as her innocence was captured, held hostage to the jewel of four souls. It was now complete.

However, the Good was tainted, her innocence lost. Understanding dawned in her dark brown eyes as she now saw the events of the world with calculating thoughts. 

A grimace marred her young face, "Dangerous beauty, ne Naraku?" 

A small smile lit her features as she realized the meaning of Naraku's capture. "It is true then, evil has been defeated, your own creations have turned against you. But, they were not just yours, were they? You, Naraku, may have created their bodies. But, I created their souls, and their souls, Naraku, not their bodies, defeated you in the end." Her eyes flashed green, a childish giggle escaping her lips as she thought of the consequences of the sudden demise of evil in the world, "Then, good shall always win. My world shall once again be perfect!!" 

However, deep within her being she knew this would not be true. Once her world had tasted evil, it could not revert back to its former pure self. Like her own soul, the world and everything within it was tainted.

But, still she tried. She brought knowledge into the world, poetry, dance, song…love. But for every good she created, an equal but opposite creation was formed. Knowledge created ignorance…love, hate. 

She kept on trying until she realized the truth. Though humans held the soul of perfection created by her innocence, they also carried the seed of evil within their bodies, created by Naraku himself. Tired and frustrated at her inability to create her perfect world, she sacrificed herself to the land, hoping that within its natural depths good could be preserved from the evil of humanity. But, before she relinquished her life to the earth, she made a prophecy. 

_On the eve of judgment, two shall rise_

_Each opposite, tainted by the other from struggles long ago._

_If their souls rule their minds, then all will be saved._

_But, if the evil of bodily wants clouds their thoughts, the world shall be doomed to the damnation of oblivion._

_The jewel is the tool_

_The mind is the key_

And so the world lived, in darkness and light, in evil and in good…until today.

A/N: Hey! I'm back. So I thought of a "good" person. Do you like the idea? Totally hate the idea? Whatever, if I get any reviews, I will continue it. Kagome and Inu are up next if you haven't guessed. I haven't totally figured out the plot line, but I have a general idea. Just to warn you, don't take anything at face value.(hint!) If you have any questions, I will be happy to answer them. Until then, see ya later!


	4. The Revolution Begins

A/N: Well, nobody reviewed my last chapter.  I'm starting to wonder if anybody's reading my story.  Well, I can't really blame you because my chapter's are so short and far between but, I promise I'll get them out faster as long as someone reviews.  It's kinda depressing working hard to set up a good plot and such and never getting any feed back.  ::sniff:: My inbox is lonely.  Won't somebody send me a review?

Disclaimer:  No, I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own this story.

In Darkness there is no Pain

Chapter 4: The Revolution begins…

_Click  _(Doesn't your clock have a little click before it turns on?  Well, mine does and that always wakes me before the radio even starts!!)

_"Good morning __Tokyo__!"_

White fluffy ears twitched, reacting to the noise coming from the radio alarm clock on the bedstand.  A deep groan, maybe even considered a growl, escaped the throat of the owner of those ears.  Annoyed, the figure asked the clock, muffled through his pillow, "Mem man momemoby me fo mamn mipper mat mex?"

"What did you say dog-breath?" another annoyingly happy voice asked from the doorway.  

Glaring at the wolf-like man, dog-eared boy lifted his head, a trail of saliva running from his mouth to the pillow he had rested on, "I said, wimpy wolf, how can somebody be so damn happy sounding in the morning?"

A look of disgust marred the other-wise handsome face of the wolf as his eyes traced the line of saliva, "Well, you drooling mutt, some people have things to do in the morning, and they rather do them in a GOOD mood, something you're obviously unfamiliar with."

Wiping the drool from his mouth, Inu-yasha narrowed his eyes, the fog of sleep still giving them a glassy look, "What the hell are you doing here anyway Kouga?"

Exasperated, wolf man replied, "Well, as I said before, SOME people have things to DO in the morning.  Like, I don't know, a surgery at fifteen till seven?"  Tapping his foot, the man looked pointedly at the mass of silver hair that was his friend.  

One ear twitched, then the other.  A timid voice asked from the mass on the bed, "Wha?"  

Kouga counted in his head, 'one, two, three…'

_"It's __six o'clock__ on this beautiful Monday morn..."_

"OH KAMI!!!!!"  Inu-yasha sprung up from his sheets, hair flying about him, amber eyes wide and panicked.  Butt-naked, he ran passed his friend, into the bathroom behind him.  The sound of running water and some rather unpleasant expletives about ice could be heard coming from the small room.

Wide-eyed from being mooned, Kouga could only shake his head to rid himself of the image.  Sitting down carefully between piles of clothes, Chinese food containers, and other…articles of clothing, he listened to the humming radio intent on catching at least a little bit of what was going on in the world…

_"Here today we have the famous Professor Higurashi speaking about the race problems that have begun to haunt our fair city.  Now, Professor, what do you believe are the causes for the sudden deterioration of race relations?"_

"Sudden?" he whispered, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  To him there where nothing sudden about the wars between demon and man kind.  They had always been there.  Maybe Inutaisho, the great mediator, had stopped them for a while, but the hate was still present.  It burned in the hearts of all.  His eyes flared into fire then glazed over, memories surfacing at an alarming rate.  

_"Well John, I don't believe it's as complicated as some make it out to be.  We've heard everything from economic tensions to sexual incompatibility, but the truth has nothing to do with the everyday problems of human and demon kind."_

******flashback********

A small Kouga, eyes wide with innocence, looked into the tired eyes of his grandfather.

"Ojjisan, where's Papa?"

Haunted eyes starred back, "Gone" was his simple reply.

Confusion covered the boys face as he tried again, "Where's Mama?"

"Gone"

"Sister?"

"Gone"

Panic was showing clearly on the young boy's face.  He went down the entire list of his pack, his family.  The only answer he received was a forlorn 'Gone.'  

********end flashback*******

It wasn't until much later when a silver-haired demon lifted him into a strong embrace that he understood the word, "Gone."  Gone meant forever, gone meant the eternal rest, gone meant…dead.  His whole pack had been murdered.  By whom they did not know…

But, he knew.  In the eyes of the passerby, he saw everything he needed to know…

A sudden yell woke him from his reverie as yet again he was mooned by his best friend.  He shook his head, a smile pushing away the thoughts of the past.  

Running past him once again, this time with a breakfast bar in his mouth, Kouga followed Inuyasha out the door and into the parking deck to start another day at Tokyo General Hospital.

Back in Inuyasha's apartment, the radio had not been turned off…

_ "Really, so where do you place the blame Professor?"_

_"It all goes back to the Shiko.....(yelling in the background).....What the hell?....(boom!)....(radio static)..."_

_A gruff voice took over, "And so, my Demon brethren, the Revolution Begins…"_

Is it getting interesting yet?  I hope so.  I've thought long and hard on how to improve this story and hopefully it will be very good.  At least I'm over with the prologue stuff, right?  Okay, I'll try to fit Kagome in next time.  If you can't tell, Inu's a Surgeon in this story and Kouga is some kind of doctor too.  Yeah, it's a little OOC, but it has its reasons.  Think about it, Inuyasha, the reincarnation of the demon of light=life=life-bringer=doctor=Inuyasha is a surgeon.  Right?  ::crickets chirping in background:: Well, I'm trying.  Next chapter should be out tomorrow if anyone is interested ::chirping crickets begin again::

Anyone?  ::silence::

Oh dear, ::sniff:: I think I'll go sulk now…

Eartha


	5. Courageous Innocence

Disclaimer:  I own them all!!!  Hahahhahahahhahhahahaha  (audience stares) um, Ha?  (Rabid fangirls come to attack Eartha followed by lawyers in black suits)  AHHHHHHHH!  I was just kidding!!  ME NO OWN!!!  Help me!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks so much to Taste-The-Rainbow-Skittles and Miruku-chan!!  I just love getting reviews!!!

In Darkness There Is No Pain

Chapter 5:  Courageous Innocence

By: Eartha

To see a child smile in the face of death is to know true courage…

********5:30 A.M., Tokyo General********************

            With lead feet Kagome Higurashi shuffled down the white corridor of the hospital.  She had only one stop left and then she could get some sleep…well as much sleep as she usually received…which wasn't much.  

You see, Kagome had what might be considered the worst job in the entire hospital, top floor pediatrics – critical condition patients under the age of ten.  On top of that, she had the night shift.  Thus, the only lullaby offered her at "night" was the glaring sun and haunting images of children suffering.  Few could sleep under those conditions.  Somehow she was one of those few, even if she didn't sleep much.  

            Turning her attention from her own self-pity to the job at hand, she reviewed the facts about the next child.  Kaede, the floor's advisor, had given her this case because, and I quote, "the others couldn't handle it."  As she looked over the child stats, she could see why.  The child had been orphaned during the Wolf Wars, her whole family torn to pieces before her eyes.  Now the girl suffered from a bad case of Leukemia, a cancer of the white blood cells.  She was to go into surgery to remove a tumor that had formed behind the frontal lobe of her brain.

            Kagome sucked in her breath quickly, the surgery was risky to say the least.  Stealing her nerves for a pitiful sight, she quietly walked into the room to prep the child for surgery.  

What met her eyes was the last thing she expected…

*******************Somewhere further down the Hallway****************

"Lady Kaede!!!" a young man yelled while briskly walking down the hallway, his robes flowing at his sides.  Spotting a pretty young nurse, he thought he might "ask" her if she'd seen the old broad.

            Suggestively lifting his eyebrows, his search forgotten, he began to ask her his favorite question.

            "Tell me, beautiful lady, would you…" his hand slipped from his side to the rather curvaceous part of her back.  Just as he was going in for the kill, a rather familiar wrinkled face, eyebrows lifted in annoyance, popped up beside the young nurse stopping his advance and his question.

            "Would I?" the girl flirtatiously asked then winked, unaware of her superior's stare.

            Straightening his posture and removing his hand, he coughed, "Would you tell me if you've seen Shippou, the little fox?  He wasn't in his room…"

            Confusion lit her face at his sudden change in demeanor, until she felt the presence beside her.  Hesitatingly, the nurse turned to see just who was standing next to her, stared for a second, blushed, then ran to her desk to type in the information she had set down before the young man's half-question.

            Shaking her head in disgust, Kaede glared at the man before her, "Tell me Miroku, do you flirt with every nurse in this establishment?"

            Flashing her one of his winning smiles he answered, "Of course not, my Lady Kaede.  I only flirt with the pretty ones.  That said, tell me (another mischievous smile) are you free this Saturday night?"

            Clearly not amused, Kaede only stared at him then shook her head.  The man would never learn.  Getting back to what he said before to the nurse, "Shippou isn't in his room?"

            A serious expression covered his handsome features as he shook his head, "Hai, the kit escaped…again."  Both sighing in resignation, they went to search for the mischievous child-demon…again.

***********back with Kag**************************

            Blinking a few times, Kagome stared in wonder as she listened to the girl squeal in delight at something that looked oddly like a balloon and another patient combined…

The answer came to her in the voice of the child, "Shippou!  That's so neat!!  Do something else for Rin-chan!!"

She watched in quiet amusement as Shippou performed tricks for the girl, Rin.  She shook her head in wonder as she watched them play.  Both had been orphaned, brutally so.  Both were sick and suffering.  And yet, both still had the courage to smile.  She realized that this was why she did this job, to witness the courage of innocence.

She heard two sets of footsteps walk up next to her, but more importantly, she felt something where nothing should be.  Veins pulsing in annoyance, she quickly spun on her heel, and slapped away the offending appendage while glaring down the owner.  

Backing up in fear, Miroku slipped behind Kaede for protection.  Both women sweatdropped at his defensive tactic, shook their heads, then turned back to the children who were playing.

"So this is where the devil escaped to…" Kaede quietly said so as to not disturb the charming sight of the two playing.

"Hai…I don't want to take Shippou away but…"

"Aye child, you must.  Her surgery is not to long from now…"

With a sad smile, she walked into the room, gently removing the kit.  She promised them they could play later.  She would not tell him that there might not be one…

The children waved goodbye as their respective adults separated them.  When Shippou left the room, Rin smiled widely at her new visitor, "Has nurse-san come to play with Rin too?"

Giving the child a small smile, Kagome shook her head.  "You can call me Kagome.  But no, Rin.  Today is your surgery…"

Rin only nodded her head in understanding and quietly made her way over to the bed.  As Kagome injected her IV with medicine that would numb her and put her to sleep, the doctor rushed in…

            Silver hair flying, Doctor Inu Yasha flew into his patient's room to see the nurse giving her medicine in preparation for the surgery.  Scowling at the nurse's audacity to start without him, he reprimanded, "Next time, Nurse, do not start without me."

            Raising her eyebrows at the rude young doctor, Kagome icily replied, "Next time, Doctor, be here on time."

            Growling back at the nurse, he muttered, "Wench"

            "Asshole"

            "Bitch"

            Kagome began another retort when a small whimpering put her thoughts on hold.  She looked down at the small child, smoothing out her hair in comfort.  Inuyasha's eyes softened at the scene, the former argument forgotten.

            Suddenly, the girl began to speak, a smile lighting he features even in her drug-induced sleep, "the darkness and light are always at odds, but the innocent shall always save them from hate…"

            Kagome and Inuyasha stared at the child in confusion until a resounding SLAP woke them from their stupor.  Walking into the room, a pretty nurse by the name of Sango nodded her head to the two.  

"Damn lecher…"

Inu smirked, Kag shook her head, Rin's comment forgotten.

He would never learn…

"Nice one Miroku…" a young voice giggled.

They all smiled…Welcome to Tokyo General.

AN:  So what do you think???  Please tell me!!  I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter out as soon as I could but I'm afraid I was infected with a bad case of…..laziness.  Yeah, so um…please review.

Ja ne.


	6. Dark Angel

Disclaimer: I went to Japan, and I sat on her doorstep and begged for three nights straight. Rumiko still didn't give him to me...In fact, she called the police. Now I'm forbidden to return to Japan...  
  
In Darkness There is No Pain

Ch. 6: Dark Angel

By: Eartha  
  
Sweat collected on the brow of the young doctor as he carefully finished sewing up the child. It had been a strenuous procedure, requiring more attention than most of his other surgeries. Glancing up at nurse Sango, he nodded his head to tell he was finished. In response, she began to pick up the tools and clean up the girl so she would be ready to go back to intensive care. Quietly watching for a second, Inuyasha nodded his head in approval then turned to leave, the small mass of tissue in solution in his hand. He would drop it off at the lab to test it. It looked benign, but if proved to be cancerous then he didn't know what else they could do for the child. Once a cancer like Leukemia spreads, there's little he could do to stop it. One can keep on cutting away, but sometimes what's left of the person is worse than the cancer itself. He shook his head, if he thought about it too much, he would just be depressed...It was just that...no one deserved to feel that type of pain, especially not the innocent.  
  
After dropping off the sample, he left to find his friend Miroku. If anyone could cheer him up, it would be the lecherous monk and any female he happened to find the man with. It was always amusing to watch the lecher be beaten into the floor. With purpose he set off towards the women's (can't just say nurses 'cause there are some guys out there who are nurses too, you know!) changing room.  
  
...........  
  
Kagome sighed deeply, slumping into one of the comfy chairs in the room. Kaede made her stay overtime. She had now officially been on her feet for 15 hours and really felt like just crashing right here in the hospital. Her eyes began to close into blissful sleep....  
  
"Hentai!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bam, boom, crash...  
  
Urgh, what now, thought Kagome as she slowly slid her hand over her face. If it was that lecherous monk...  
  
However, Kagome was pleasantly surprised to see not the black-haired man whose sprawled form she knew so well, but the slumped form of a man with a tangle of silver-white hair.  
  
Sango stood over the body, breathing healthily, cheeks full of color from the embarrassment of it all. She was standing half-dressed, shirt in hand, with skirt unzipped. In her hand was a medical reference textbook, the most voluminous book there was to be found.  
  
Sango had just knocked out the annoying doctor from this morning.  
  
Kagome couldn't help it when her shoulders began to shake. What could she say? She had had a shitty day and was nearly delirious from sleep deprivation. She really tried to hold it in, really she did. Especially since Sango looked so upset, but...  
  
It was just so damn funny...  
  
When Kagome just started laughing her head off, Sango seemed to wake from her stupor. Slightly miffed that her friend would laugh at her predicament, she turned and walked away, desperately trying to find a secure location to continue changing.  
  
Kagome never noticed her leaving. Tears were streaming down her face from all the amusement of the situation.  
  
However, after hearing him groan in pain, she was able to contain the giggles. She walked over to the prone form, squatting down to peer at the man's slowly rising head.  
  
Kagome smiled broadly when his golden eyes met her stormy blue. When he finally recognized her face, he let out an even louder groan...  
  
"Karma's a bitch, isn't it Doc?"  
  
Again, Kagome couldn't help to laugh again when she saw him scowl at her. The whole thing was just way too deliciously funny...  
  
...........  
  
Inuyasha was really, really confused. All he did was walk into the room and he gets hit with a huge book!! What did he do to deserve that?! Wait, hadn't he been looking for Miroku when this all started? Something about watching him be hammered to the floor by a nurse in the girl's changing room? No, it couldn't be, had he fallen into the same fate as the lecherous monk?!  
  
Silver laughter woke him from his raging thoughts, and left him in a stupor. That sound, who could make such a melodious sound? He just had to know where that sound was coming from. Slowly, groaning in pain with the effort, he raised his head to find the source. A form approached bringing with it the wild smell of lavender in the evening breeze. What a soothing scent...  
  
Slowly raising his eyes as the form lowered itself to his eye level, Inuyasha came face to face with the amazing creature that was now filling his thoughts. First he took in the bottom of her face. She had a cute, pointy little chin with full, pouty lips. Moving upwards he found an adorable nose, Asiatic in form. Then, he found her eyes. They were beautiful seas of endless blue.  
  
However, his near-dreaming state was abruptly awoken with that thought. He had seen those eyes before...  
  
Her voice made its way to his ears, "Karma's a bitch, isn't it Doc?"  
  
No, it couldn't be. This heaven sent creature couldn't be HER, the annoying wench he told off this morning.  
  
He scowled, then took another look at her face in whole. It was still beautiful, but there was no doubt about. It was the same nurse...and she was laughing at him!!!  
  
Man did he hate his life.  
  
Just as he was about to make an angry retort, the rushing smell of sandalwood reached his nose. No one had that much cologne on except for the annoying, yet hilarious monk. The exact man he had been trying to find when this all happened. Curse that man for rubbing off his bad luck with women on him...  
  
Just when he was about to verbally curse his own bad luck, Inuyasha was again sent to lala-land when the heavy door was flung open, knocking him on the head once again...  
  
Ahh...sweet oblivion.  
  
.........  
  
Miroku blinked once, then twice. His infamous lecherous smile gracing his face when he looked upon the couple on the floor. There was the beautiful nurse Kagome, cheeks red, sprawled over the form of his best friend, Inuyasha. It looked as if the man had finally taken some of his advice on women. Wow, will wonders never cease?  
  
..........  
  
Kagome was mortified when Miroku began to stare at her with that all- knowing lecherous grin. When he had opened the door so suddenly, she had been startled into falling over the doctor, placing her in a very compromising position. The only thing she had to be thankful for is that dog of a doctor being unconscious and thus being unable to make the situation worse.  
  
However, her embarrassment lessened when she watched Miroku's eyes grow serious with sadness.  
  
Thoughts flew through her mind. Had they lost one of their patients? Oh, no. She really hoped it wasn't that little girl Rin, she had been so full of life...  
  
Her train of thought was cut off abruptly when Miroku addressed her.  
  
"Kagome, I came in here looking for you. We just received a call from the morgue..."  
  
Concern showed on her face as he mentioned such a place. It was not uncommon for it to be mentioned in their line of work, but something told Kagome this was beyond what encompassed her work. It was something far more personal...  
  
Concern instantly turned to fear when Miroku knelt down and picked up her hand, rubbing the small appendages with the pad of his thumb in a soothing manner.  
  
Then Miroku spoke...  
  
"Kagome, there was a bombing this morning and...well...it's your Grandfather, they want you to come and identify the body..."  
  
Miroku's warm sympathy could not reach her as her body turned icy cold. No, it couldn't be. Her grandfather had been scheduled for a radio show this morning...How could a bombing occur there? Why would a bombing occur there? It didn't make any sense. That's right, it didn't. They must be mistaken. It just couldn't be...  
  
Kagome began shaking her head and mouthing the word, "no." Miroku could see the denial in her eyes. He wanted to reassure her, to help her, but she pulled back from his efforts.  
  
"No, it must be a mistake, Miroku. It can't be Grandpa, it just doesn't make sense."  
  
Kagome spoke with such conviction that Miroku himself almost believed her. But, they wouldn't have called and sounded as they did, if they hadn't been pretty darn sure...  
  
Miroku began to reason with her, "Kagome..."  
  
But, the girl backed away from him even more, panic replacing denial.  
  
He reached out to her again...then, Kagome screamed.  
  
After that, all hell broke loose.  
  
Sango ran in, saw Miroku and then unceremoniously picked up the medical reference. Miroku ran in fear of his life. Unfortunately, he seemed to have lost his sense of direction, because instead of being smart and leaving the dressing room, he ran into it. Right into the women's showers. Miroku soon realized his mistake when variously undressed and dripping females began throwing soap and other bathroom accessories at him. He tried to turn back, but there was Sango behind him. So, he only fled further into the heaven turned hell, screaming girls running after him.  
  
Wow, it had seemed much better in his dreams...  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome remained in the middle of the entrance room, rocking back and forth in sheer panic and fear. No thoughts crossed her mind, her body was in complete denial shut down.  
  
Then, warm clawed hands snaked around her, bringing her towards a warm chest.  
  
Inuyasha had heard the whole thing. Whatever their differences may be, he couldn't just watch the girl suffer alone. The Monk had a made a real mess of the whole situation. So, he hugged the girl to himself, giving her support when he knew she felt like drowning in despair.  
  
He knew.  
  
And then the tears came, as expected. Silent at first they soon turned to despairing wails of pain.  
  
And all Inuyasha could do was hold on tighter to the dark angel in his arms.  
  
A/N Hey people, I'm back!! Amazing isn't it? Well, I received a really nice e-mail from an author named Zade who inspired me to begin writing this story again. And look, what do you know, I did!!!  
  
Thanks ZADE!!  
  
Lova ya all

Eartha


End file.
